It's a Guy Thing
by Kitsu
Summary: Maybe I should've named this thing Gohan 1/2... does that give you a hint? Gohan has a little *accident* in Jusenkyo. Is this going to screw up his relationship with Videl or what? This is part one of three, btw.
1. It's a Guy Thing, Part One!

**GOHAN 1/2**   
By Kitsune

  
  
  
  


"So you found a new training place, Piccolo-san?" Piccolo looked over in Gohan's direction as the two zoomed across the sky, nodded briefly, then went back to concentrating on flying. Gohan stared at him for a second, then sighed and did the same. When Piccolo didn't feel like talking, it was useless to try and hold up a conversation. May as well just wait and see where Piccolo was leading him. After this sparring match, he'd go home, take a bath, and get ready for his big date with Videl. No doubt about it, tonight was the night…   
Gohan's face involuntarily lapsed into a goofy grin and a blush, causing Piccolo to look at him oddly. _Oh, he must be thinking about his girlfriend again… Sheesh._ Piccolo mentally concluded. 

After zooming over a mountain range or two, Gohan looked down and saw that they were right above what looked like hundreds of small springs. Large poles protruded from the ground around the springs, meaning that if you fell off one pole, you ended up in the drink. (You can see where this is going, ne? ^_^)   
"Is this the place?" he questioned. Piccolo nodded in response.   
Wordlessly, the two each landed on a pole.   
Gohan mentally groaned. He could tell already that he wasn't going to do very well this time around, his mind was saturated with images of Videl, just fading in and out. He was totally preoccupied with the thought of the upcoming date…the _big_ date…   
_ Okay Gohan. You put the ring in your pocket, and you don't let her see it until you pop the big question. _He mentally rehearsed. He already knew that Mr. Satan approved of him, which was definitely good. He could almost hear what Mr. Satan had said when he and Videl had left for one of their earlier dates a week or two ago.   
_ "Hah! I'm so glad that my daughter's not hooked up with some wimpy little girly-man…My little girl's got herself a real man…Videl, don't let this one get away!"_   
_ "Daa-aad!!"_   
Gohan's face turned red just at the memory of it. His eyes widened. _Ack, Gohan, if you don't stop thinking about Videl, you'll get your butt whooped!! Concentrate, man, concentrate!! Sparring match, sparring match!!_   
"Ready?" Piccolo asked, speaking for the first time in quite a while. Gohan jumped, but nodded. Wordlessly, they sprang at each other and began exchanging lightning-fast blows. Anybody watching them wouldn't have been able to see their fists moving. This went on for several minutes, until Piccolo landed a pretty heavy blow on Gohan's back, sending him flying towards one of the springs. Gohan grinned and caught hold of himself at the last minute, so he hung an inch from the water's surface.   
"Hah! Can't get me wet that easily!!" he cried.   
No sooner had he said this than Piccolo's foot shot into his chest with such force that he shot right down to the bottom of the spring, bouncing up as he collided with the bottom. With an involuntary gasp that resulted in a mouthful of water, Gohan concentrated his ki and burst out of the spring, coughing and hacking all the way.   
"Gah…you really got me there, Piccolo-san…" he paused. Was it him, or did his voice sound…higher than usual…?   
Gohan gingerly put a hand to his throat.   
His eyes widened when his elbow bumped against something on his chest that definitely was not supposed to be there.   
A feeling of dread spreading through him, Gohan looked down.   
And screamed.   
He had…he had…Oh, there was no way of getting around it, he had _cleavage!_   
"P-Piccolo!!!" he cried. The Namek looked at him with a perfectly normal expression, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.   
"What?" At a complete loss of words, Gohan gestured towards his chest. Piccolo looked at where he was gesturing, and raised a brow ridge.   
"What, did you lose weight or something?" Gohan's eyes widened.   
"I…I…got…" he managed. Piccolo lowered his brow ridge again, an expression of realization on his face.   
"Oh, you gained weight."   
"PICCOLO!!! Quit fooling around!!! This is serious!!" Gohan cried in exasperation, unable to believe that the Namek wasn't taking the situation seriously. When Piccolo just gave him a blank look, Gohan sat down on the ground and stared at his reflection in the spring.   
A horrified looking girl with damp, spiky black hair stared back at him. She was wearing his exact gi, although it was a bit too big for her, and she had his exact haircut. If Gohan had a twin sister, this reflection displayed exactly what she would've looked like.   
"I…I turned into a…girl…" he said in disbelief. Piccolo nodded to himself.   
"Oh. So that's why you look different all of a sudden." Gohan finally snapped. He jumped to his feet and whirled on Piccolo, eyes blazing.   
"Piccolo!! Don't you get how serious this is?!! I…AM…A…_GIRL!!! _I'm SUPPOSED to be a GUY!!!" Piccolo nodded again.   
"Mm-hm. Frankly, I don't see much difference." Gohan almost fell over.   
"Wha…?"   
"Well, females are basically just males that look a bit different and have a few extra parts, right? I don't see what's so special about them." Gohan's eyes were almost bugging out of his head. Then it clicked. Nameks were asexual, they didn't have males or females. Apparently nobody had given Piccolo a good lesson on human anatomy. He sighed.   
"I guess that's one way of putting it… but how did I get like this? And how can I become a guy again?"   
"Ah! Sir!" Gohan turned around to see a rotund, middle-aged Chinese man wearing a drab green maoist outfit. At the moment, the guy looked very distressed.   
"Aiyaaa!! Sir, what you do?! No fight in spring, is very, very dangerous!! You fall in spring of… spring… of…of..."   
The Chinese guy stared at Piccolo, narrowing his eyes in concentration.   
"Hmm…spring of drowned man holding frog, maybe…? Spring of drowned man holding frog and lizard…?"   
"I'M THE ONE WHO FELL IN THE SPRING, NOT HIM!!!" cried Gohan. The Chinese guy turned towards Gohan, eyes widening.   
"Ah, sir!! You fall in spring of drowned girl what drown there 2000 year ago!! Is very, very tragic!!"   
"Spring…of…what? What is this place, anyway?"   
"This legendary cursed training ground Jusenkyo."   
"Cursed…?" Gohan turned towards Piccolo, raising an annoyed eyebrow. "Piccolo, did you know about this place being cursed?" Piccolo remained silent, but took out a small pamphlet from a pocket in his violet gi and handed it to Gohan, who looked it over.   
"Chinese…?" he looked over at the Jusenkyo Guide. "Is this the brochure for this place?"   
"Yes it is, sir. Explain everything about training grounds, including curses." Gohan looked at Piccolo again, annoyed at him for the second time that day.   
"How come you didn't read the thing?" Piccolo gave him a flat, isn't-the-answer-obvious look. Then it clicked in Gohan's head.   
"Oh, you can't read Chinese…" The Jusenkyo guide sighed, as though this was something that he got a lot.   
"We get more cursed people that way…" Gohan folded his arms over his now quite-different chest. He glanced down, uncomfortable with the sensation of his elbows resting on…on…feminine things. He quickly let his arms drop to his sides.   
"So, how do I get rid of the curse?" The Jusenkyo guide looked somewhat uncomfortable at this remark.   
"Is no way to get rid of curse. Is permanent."   
"WHAT?!" Gohan shrieked, overcome with sudden dismay.   
"But can change back to man with hot water!" the guide cheerfully pointed out, holding up a kettle of hot water seemingly out of nowhere. He promptly poured it on top of Gohan's head, causing him to yelp in pain for a moment, then sigh in relief when he realized he was a guy again.   
"Get splashed with cold water, turn into girl. Splashed with hot water, turn back into man." Gohan took all this in, then sighed.   
"Great…just great…Well, thanks for your help, mister…"   
"Is no problem." The tour guide promptly went off to go inform some other poor individual who had just taken the plunge of their fate.   
Gohan remained silent for a few minutes, then sat down, staring at the ground. Finally, Piccolo nudged him in the back with his foot.   
"Figure we should head back now?" he said quietly. Gohan nodded morosely. Without saying another word, the two launched into the sky and flew off.   
Gohan sighed, silently going over the events of the day in his head.   
_ "Hah! I'm so glad that my daughter's not hooked up with some wimpy little girly-man…My little girl's got herself a real man…Videl, don't let this one get away!"_   
_ Real man…girly-man…_   
Gohan jerked to a halt, eyes wide.   
"Oh no!! What about Videl?!" Piccolo slowed to a halt and looked at him questioningly.   
"What about her?" Gohan almost didn't hear him, he was talking to himself.   
"Mr. Satan wants a real man… and I turn into a girl…and… Videl…tonight…" he trailed off, then got a really weird look on his face. Piccolo couldn't decide which it looked more like, depression or dismay. Heck, he almost looked as though he were going to cry. Gohan silently reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone (okay, so maybe he wouldn't keep his cell phone in his gi, I'm using poetic license!), then quietly dialed a number. After waiting a few minutes, he finally spoke.   
"Hi Videl, Gohan here. Just letting you know, I'm really sorry, but I've got to cancel our date tonight… bye…"   
He hung his head as he put the phone back in his pocket. After a few minutes, without looking up, he spoke.   
"Piccolo-san, is it okay if I stay over at your place tonight? I'll just call mom, I'm not sure what I'd do if I got splashed at my house…Mom would probably blow an artery or something…" Piccolo folded his arms over his chest.   
"Fine, as long as you don't snore. Let's go." He promptly flew off, rather quickly, so Gohan had to zoom after him pretty fast to catch up.   
"Snore?!" Gohan cried indignantly once he had caught up with the Namek. "I never snored! When did I ever snore?!" One corner of Piccolo's mouth twitched.   
"Back when I was training you, when you were four."   
"I didn't!!!" Piccolo gave him a sardonic look.   
"Remember when you used to wake up, and you'd find yourself lying face-first against a tree or something?" Gohan nodded slowly. "That was because whenever you started snoring, I had to boot you down a hill just to make you shut up."   
Gohan grinned.   
"Huh. Well, at least that explains why I'd find myself with a mouthful of bark whenever I woke up." Piccolo turned his attention back to flying.   
"Don't worry, I don't snore now. Ask Goten."   
"Hmph. No use asking him, I bet the snoring runs in the family. If you do the same now, I won't hesitate to boot you again."   
"I don't snore!!!" 

When they got to the clearing that Piccolo was currently staying in, Gohan called home and left a message on the answering machine. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent just talking, and having a light mini-sparring match once in a while. Finally, Gohan fell asleep in a heap on the ground from exhaustion.   
When he woke up the next morning, he found himself face-first against a tree. 

* * *

BACK TO FANFICS   
BACK HOME


	2. It's a Guy Thing, Part Two!!

** It's a Guy Thing**   
**Part Two!!**

  
  


Gohan groaned and sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes. Not remembering where he was for a moment, he looked around, then smiled in realization when he saw he was in the forest clearing.   
Thinking back a little, Gohan chuckled. What a stupid dream he'd had… turning into a girl…that was just ridiculous.   
After a few seconds, he realized something was wrong. He looked down. His face fell immediately. He had…he had those…_ feminine_ things again!   
"It rained last night." Piccolo explained from his meditating position a few feet away. Gohan sighed. So it hadn't been a dream after all…   
"What are you going to do now?" asked the Namek. Gohan shrugged and leaned back against a tree.   
"I dunno… figure out a way to get back to normal, I guess…"   
"I think you should tell your mother about this, first. You can't keep it from her forever." Gohan nodded dejectedly.   
"I guess you're right… she's not gonna be happy about this…but where can I get some hot water first? I don't want to face mom as a girl right off the bat…" Piccolo just shrugged. Hot water wasn't very easy to come by in the forest…   
The awkward silence was broken when Gohan's cell phone started playing Mary had a Little Lamb. Piccolo gave him a weird look, but Gohan snatched the tiny phone up and pressed a small combination of numbers. He promptly went pale, and started looking at the phone as though he were holding a poisonous rattlesnake.   
"It's Videl!!!" he cried in a panicky voice, holding the phone out at arm's length. "What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!" Piccolo solved the problem by frying the phone with a quick laser blast from his eyes.   
Gohan stared at the ashen remains of his phone, then looked up at Piccolo, cocking an eyebrow.   
"I don't suppose you can just zap up a cell phone like you do your clothes?" Piccolo blinked.   
"Nope. I don't do cell phones. " 

Eventually, Gohan said goodbye to Piccolo and flew off to his house._ Okay Gohan. You sneak in the back way, get some hot water on you, then go up and tell mom the news…and don't tell her about the cell phone! _He thought to himself as he zoomed through the air.   
Finally, he landed in his backyard. Taking a quick look around, he grinned. The coast was clear. He quietly snuck in the back door and into the kitchen, wherupon he poured a bit of hot water from the sink onto himself. He looked down and grinned, glad to be male again.   
"Hey Mom, I'm home!" he cried, stepping into the main hallway.   
"Goten, get back here!! No squirt guns in the hou--!!"   
Gohan felt a splash of cold water, then grimaced. Goten stood in front of him, holding a large super soaker 3000, while Chi Chi stood behind him. Both of them were staring at him with eyes the size of dinner plates.   
"G…Go…han?" Chi Chi said weakly. "Is that…you? Why are you…" Gohan took a deep breath.   
"We-ell, y'see, when we went training, I had this little…_accident_…" 

As it turned out, Chi Chi took the news quite well…Well, she hadn't fainted, which, in Gohan's books, was a good sign. Goten actually thought Gohan's curse was pretty cool. As he put it, "Now I have an onii-chan _and_ an onee-chan!!" Chi Chi had even offered Gohan some of her clothes for when he was in girl form, but Gohan had vehemently refused.   
"Well, it doesn't matter, anyway." She said after he had refused the fifth dress. "You can just get the dragonballs together and wish yourself back to normal again." Gohan burst into a huge grin.   
"Oh yeah!! Why didn't I think of that?!" Chi Chi smiled sympathetically.   
"Oh, don't worry about it dear, it was probably just the shock of getting—"   
"…Feminine things…" Gohan said miserably, looking down at his chest. It was going to take a while to get used to this…. With that, he retreated up to his room, flopping down spread-eagled on the bed, he thought things over a bit.   
Okay. Getting the dragonballs would be easy, he'd just have to visit Bulma and borrow the dragon radar. Then it would only take him a day or two, three days at most, to find them all. But until then, he couldn't let Videl or Mr. Satan know about this whole curse thing… 

Videl narrowed her eyes, concentrating on her target. She took a breath, let out a short yell, and her foot shot out, hitting the stuffed training dummy so hard that it snapped right off of the wooden post that kept it upright and slammed into the garage wall, making a small crater.   
Her arms flopped to her sides, and she scowled. That was the fourteenth training dummy she'd annihilated since she'd gotten the message on the answering machine last night.   
Videl went over and picked up the remains of the training dummy, then chucked them in the trash can, which was already overflowing with dummy body parts.   
"Stupid Gohan…" she muttered to herself. She'd been okay with him breaking the date. Shocked and disappointed, but she'd been okay. What made her mad was the fact that every time she'd called him on his cell phone that morning, he hadn't picked up. It was almost as though he were deliberately ignoring her.   
_ Is there another girl…? There had better not be another girl, because if there is, super saiyajin or no super saiyajin, he is DEAD!_   
She turned around, tightened the belt on her karate gi, and then stormed into the house to get something to eat.   
If he wouldn't answer the phone, she'd just have to strike from another angle… 

Gohan sat up, a determined look on his face.   
"Okay. I'll go over to Capsule Corp right after lunch today, I'll find the dragonballs, get rid of this curse, then ask Videl out on another date to replace the one I canceled out on. Perfect!" Standing up, he changed from his training gi into a regular T-shirt and jeans. The shirt was way too big for his female body, but at least it didn't show off his cleavage like the gi did.   
The doorbell rang.   
Strolling downstairs, Gohan gave the doorknob a light twist and pulled the door open.   
He promptly froze.   
Videl was staring him right in the eye.   
"Hello…" she said, giving him an odd look. Gohan just stared at her, mouth hanging open, completely at a loss for words, although a part of him was vaguely annoyed to realize that his girl form was shorter than Videl was. Then Goten trotted up behind him. His face immediately lit up in a bright grin.   
"Hi Videl!!" Videl smiled, as though relieved that she had somebody she actually knew at the door.   
"Hey Goten. Is your brother around?" Goten opened his mouth to answer, but Gohan hurriedly cut him off.   
"No, no he's not!" Videl glared at him.   
"Thanks, but I didn't ask you. Who are you, anyway? And why are you wearing Gohan's T-shirt?" Gohan froze again.   
"I'm…I'm…"   
"Goha…" started Goten.   
"—Nah!" Gohan interrupted. Videl cocked an eyebrow.   
"Go…Hannah?" Gohan nodded enthusiastically. Goten looked kind of confused. "Are you related to Gohan or something? You look an awful lot like him…"   
"I'm his…cousin! On his mother's side! It's weird how family genes can go around, ne? I don't look a thing like my mother! Hahahahaha!" Gohan said, ending his feeble explanation with a nervous laugh.   
"…Right. Well, _Gohannah_, can you tell me when Gohan's going to get back? I'd like to talk to him…" Gohan gulped. He could tell by the glint in Videl's eye that the talk she wanted have with him about wasn't going to be pleasant.   
"Nuh-not for a couple of days yet!" A vein bulged in Videl's forehead.   
"A couple of days?! Where is he?!"   
"He's…he's…It's a guy thing…" he finished lamely. Videl eyed Gohan suspiciously.   
"A guy thing, huh…? Did he happen to bring his cell phone with him?"   
"It wasn't m…his fault! It got blown up!" Gohan blurted. Videl's eyes narrowed dangerously.   
"How did you know…?" Gohan backed away from Videl.   
"He called from a pay phone…" Videl glared at him for another minute or so, then abruptly turned around and started walking off.   
"Well, tell Son Gohan that when he gets back, Videl wants to have a little chat with him…" she called over her shoulder.   
"W-will do!" Gohan said with a chipperness that he didn't feel. He waved goodbye to her, and when Goten finally shut the door, he collapsed on the couch in the living room.   
"Oh man…Videl's gonna kill me…I've got to get those dragonballs together fast…Goten, could you do me a favor and get me some hot water?" Goten nodded, but gave him a bit of a strange look. "What's wrong?" Gohan finally asked.   
"Why did you say your name was Gohannah?"   
"Because…well, I don't want her to know that Gohan and Gohannah are the same person, okay? It wouldn't be good for our relationship." Goten gave him a long stare, and then ran off to the kitchen, returning with a kettle of hot water.   
"I don't think you should've lied to her. I like Videl. She'd make a good onee-san." He said solemnly as Gohan poured the water over his head. Gohan sighed.   
"Yeah, I know. I like Videl too." He sat up and got off the couch, stretching his arms out above his head.   
"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna eat some lunch and then fix this whole turning-into-a-girl thing. Then I'll explain it all to Videl and everything will be back to normal."   
Goten shook his head.   
"What?" Gohan questioned, cocking an eyebrow at his little brother.   
"You don't like Videl." Gohan's eyes bugged out of his head.   
"WHAT?! Of course I like Videl! I—" Goten suddenly grinned up at him.   
"You LOO-OOVE Videl!!" he cried, dancing away from him and giggling insanely. "Gohan and Vide-el, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I—" Gohan grinned, but sweatdropped at the same time.   
"Stop that! I bet you learned that one from Trunks, didn't you?"   
"—N-G!"   
"Cut it out, Goten!" Gohan said, blushing in embarrassment. Goten grinned even more and dashed down the hallway.   
"First comes lo-ove, then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby—"   
"CUT IT OUT!!!" Gohan cried, laughing as he chased after his brother. 

About two hours later, Videl flopped down on her bed and crossed her arms over her chest, staring in fury at the ceiling.   
_ Okay… Gohan breaks a date, which he almost never does…he doesn't answer the phone at all, and then that…that Gohannah girl turns up out of nowhere, saying Gohan won't be back for a couple of days… there's something strange going on here…_   
She rolled over onto her side and grabbed hold of a book on anger management that she had been reading.   
_Just you wait Gohannah… I know there's something between you and Gohan, and I'm not going to rest until I find out what it is!!!_

As Gohan flew across the horizon, dragon radar in hand and knapsack strapped to his back, he sneezed.   
Hmm, that's weird… he thought to himself. Somebody must be talking about me…   



	3. It's a Guy Thing, Part Three!!!

Konnichiwa! Well, okay, I know I said before that this fanfic would only take three parts, but... well, what I've got in mind is a wee bit too big for just three parts. The fourth part will be the last. Just consider this a buildup to the climax ^_^ And I'm sorry that I make Gohan go through so much in my fics, I only do it 'cuz I like him! And now on with the fic. 

** IT'S A GUY THING, PART THREE! **

by Kitsu

Son Gohan flopped down onto his bed, spread-eagled on his back across the mattress. Grunting a little, he reached over and caught hold of the strap of his backpack and hauled it up onto the bed with him. He gave it a shake, and several golden shapes fell out, landing on the bed. One bounced, then rolled off. Narrowing his eyes, Gohan reached over and seized hold of the object, then sat up and held it up to eye level.  
The five-star dragonball glinted back at him, the early morning sunlight making the inside of the ball look like it had a small fire lit inside it.  
It had been two days since he'd first set out to get the dragonballs together, and he'd been very successful so far. As of now, he had six out of seven dragonballs. Most of them hadn't been too hard to get, except for the three-star dragonball, where he had to barter like mad for it at some little old lady's garage sale in West City. Eventually, he'd paid much more money than it was worth for it, but then again, bartering had never been one of his strong points in his life.  
_ And she seemed like such a nice old lady..._ he thought to himself.  
Oh well. Once he got that last dragonball, he'd be able to get rid of this girl's body. Grimacing, he looked down. It had rained that night, as Gohan was coming in, and he'd been too tired to bother changing back.  
"GO-HAAN!! BREAKFAST IS READY!!"  
Gohan leaped off of his bed, grinning ear-to-ear.  
"OKAY!! THANKS, MOM!!" the half-saiyajin bounded down the stairs two at a time, suddenly realizing how incredibly hungry he was. Dashing into the kitchen, he plunked himself down in one of the wooden chairs surrounding the table. Chi Chi looked over her shoulder at him from her position at the oven, flipping pancakes.  
"Hungry, Gohan?" she said, amused. Gohan grinned sheepishly at that, when he thought about it, he must've looked like an over-excited puppy or something. Chi Chi smiled at him.  
"Don't worry about it. You need to get your strength up to go get that last dragonball, so you can marry Videl." Gohan's face flamed bright red as Chi Chi handed a plate that had a small mountain of pancakes on it to him.  
Goten darted in and plunked himself down next to Gohan, looking even more like an eager puppy than Gohan had. Chi Chi smiled again and handed Goten his plate, which had a stack of pancakes almost as tall as Gohan's.  
"Thanks, mom!" looking over at Gohan, Goten grinned.  
"Hey, you're a girl again!" Gohan nodded briefly as he poured syrup over his pancakes and began to scarf them down. "Does this mean I should call you onee-chan now?"  
"?!" was the only response that Gohan could make with his mouth full.  
"Goten, don't tease your brother. Here, Gohan, I'll get you some hot water." said Chi Chi, walking towards the sink.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Goten sprang from his chair and ran towards the door.  
"I'LL GET IT!!!"  
There was a pause, then some laughter, and then some footsteps.  
Videl came into the kitchen, followed closely by Goten, just as Chi Chi was about to pour a cup of hot water over Gohan's head.  
Gohan froze with a chunk of pancake halfway into his mouth.  
Videl smiled brightly at him.  
"Hi Gohannah!"  
"...Gnah?" responded Gohan intelligently as he hurriedly swallowed the chunk of pancake, without chewing.  
"Hello Videl!" said Chi Chi, hurriedly putting the cup of water onto the kitchen counter.  
"Hi Chi Chi-san! How are you?" said Videl cheerfully. Gohan coughed, his body rebelling against him not chewing his pancake.  
"Oh, I'm fine. You?"  
"I'm fine. Um... why were you...the water...?"asked Videl curiously. Chi Chi laughed and made a dismissive gesture with her hand.  
"Oh, that was nothing, nothing at all..." Gohan went into another fit of coughing. Videl walked over and pounded him solidly on the back, a bit harder than was really necessary, causing him to spit out the offending chunk of pancake. Goten grimaced.  
"Eeewww..." Gohan blinked, as Videl leaned her face sideways so she was at his eye level.  
"Wanna go shopping with me today, Gohannah?"  
"?!" was, again, the only response Gohan could manage, but this time it was because of surprise, not a chunk of pancake lodged in his throat.  
"C'mon, it'll be fun!" insisted Videl, still smiling brightly. Gohan gave his mother a desperate look. Chi Chi shrugged in response. Gohan looked back at Videl, eyes wide with shock. What was going on?! He knew Videl, and if she was suspicious of you, she didn't go and invite you to go shopping, she blackmailed you or something! But then again, what could he do? He couldn't refuse…  
…So he nodded.  
Videl grinned, seized hold of Gohan's arm, and proceeded to drag him out of the kitchen.  
"Ah-whuh?!" managed Gohan. "W-wait! Videl!!"  
"Come on, Gohannah!" said Videl. "No time like the present! At this time of day, the stores won't be very crowded."  
"…Oh…okay then…" said 'Gohannah' helplessly.  
And with that, Videl dragged Gohan out to her helicopter, which was waiting on the front lawn, and they were off.

Videl looked away from her position at the wheel (okay, I don't know if helicopters have driving wheels, I've never been in one, I'm just using poetic license!) to stare at Gohannah for a moment. Gohannah was staring out the window, looking slightly puzzled. The corner of Videl's mouth quirked up a bit, it was no wonder she acted so puzzled. Videl wasn't the type to forgive and forget so easily, and Gohannah seemed to know this, although she didn't know how.  
Videl narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Gohannah. Hopefully, during this little jaunt in the city, she would be able to get some information out of Gohannah about her connection to Gohan. True, Videl could've just bullied Gohannah into spilling the beans, but… well, for one reason, she knew that Gohan would think less of her if he found out that she was bullying his cousin. Also, for some reason, she didn't really want to bully Gohannah in the first place. Maybe it was because she reminded her so much of Gohan…  
Suddenly, Gohannah looked right at her. Videl hurriedly went back to piloting.  
_ They look so much alike_… she thought to herself. But… his cousin? If she's really his cousin, then why hasn't Gohan mentioned her at all? She knew that Gohan wasn't the type to just forget to inform Videl about a family member, he talked about his family all the time. What's she been doing, hiding in a closet for all these years?  
This was just too weird. There had to be some connection between the two, one that wasn't just family… When Gohannah appeared out of nowhere, Gohan disappeared off the face of the earth.  
_ A guy thing, my ass! Once he gets back from… from wherever he is, I'm gonna-_  
Videl's eyes widened. Hey! Why hadn't she thought of this before?! She could just try to sense Gohan's ki! Gohan was still in the process of teaching her how to do it, and she wasn't very good at it yet, but it was worth a try!  
She flicked a few switches on the dashboard of the copter, setting it to autopilot, then released the wheel and put both hands on her lap.  
"V-Videl?" said Gohannah. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be piloting this thing?" Gohannah didn't get an answer. Videl closed her eyes, her mouth became a thin-lipped line from concentration.  
Gohan's eyes widened. He knew that look!! That was the exact same look she got on her face when she tried to sense somebody's ki!!!_ But who… Oh crap, ME!!! What do I do?! What do I do?! I may be a girl now, but my ki's still the same!!!_  
Gohan immediately began lowering his ki like mad, dropping it all the way down to zero. Then he took a deep breath. Desperate times called for desperate measures…  
"VIDEL!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT SEAGULL!!" he screeched.  
Videl's head snapped up, eyes wide with surprise.  
"Wha…?"  
"THE SEAGULL!! THE SEAGULL!!" Gohan continued screeching. Videl quirked an eyebrow and took a good look outside, then glared at him.  
"There aren't any seagulls out there…" she said in a tone that implied she was trying to keep her temper under ropes.  
"Oh, aren't there?" Gohan said, trying to look innocent. "I'm sorry, I thought I saw one. It must've been a cloud."  
"Well, don't screech my ear off about any more clouds…" Videl grumbled. Damn. She hadn't sensed his ki at all… it was probably due to Gohannah's screeching, and the fact that she wasn't very good at sensing ki anyway…  
Gohan breathed a quick sigh of relief. That was a close one… but this meant that he had to keep his ki all the way down for this entire trip…

"So, which store do you want to hit first?" said Videl cheerfully as she and Gohannah walked down the busy streets of Satan City. Despite what Videl had said about the stores not being crowded in the morning, the streets were packed with busy shoppers. They practically had to body check people just to make their way across the sidewalks.  
"Um… how about… there!" Gohan jabbed a finger at a random store across the street that seemed to be relatively deserted. Well, not deserted, but it wasn't crammed to the brim with shoppers, which was good enough for him. Anything to get out of this crowd.  
Videl quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"Sister Sally's House of 'Marital Aids'…?" Gohan squinted and got his first good look at the store. He immediately turned a deep shade of red.  
"Nonononono!! I…I meant…the one next to it!! That one!" he cried, pointing wildly at any store that wasn't Sister Sally's.  
"What, the sports store?"  
"Yeah! I… I need some new cleats." Said Gohan lamely.  
"Oh-kaay…"

Gohan looked around the sports store in wonder. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a place like this. The walls were almost overflowing with more sneakers than he'd ever seen in his life. Numerous sports jackets hung from racks around the store, and the far end of the store was crammed with sports equipment.  
"Whoa." Said Gohan simply. Videl quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"What, you've never been in a sports store before?"  
"Of course I have, I just-"  
"Hey, Videl!" came a voice from the cashier counter. Videl turned around to respond to whoever had called her name.  
"Sh… Sharpener?!" Gohan turned around, eyes wide with surprise. Sure enough, there was Sharpener, leaning back in a reclining chair at the cash register with his feet up resting on the counter. He looked exactly the same as when they had graduated from high school, his long, blond hair still hung down his back, he still wore that muscle shirt and baggy pants, and still had that same smirk that he always wore.  
"Long time no see, babe. Where've you been?" Videl rolled her eyes.  
"Nowhere near you, obviously."  
"Well hel-lo there." said Sharpener, seeing Gohan for the first time and grinning lopsidedly. "Who's this, Videl? Friend of yours?"  
"This is Gohannah. She's Gohan's cousin. I'm showing her around town for the day." Gohan sort of grinned and did something with his wrist that could almost be called a wave. Then his eyes narrowed. Something on the counter was glinting at him, but he couldn't see what it was, because it was covered in paperwork…  
"Hey, she's cute! Unlike her cousin. Are you still with him, Videl?"  
"Sharpener! Don't be rude! Gohan's a hell of a lot cuter than you, for one thing!" Videl snapped. Gohan didn't even notice the tirade going on around him; he was staring at the shiny thing under the paperwork.  
"What's that?" he interrupted, pointing at the stack of papers.  
"Hm? Oh, this old thing." Said Sharpener, shoving the papers out of the way and holding up the shiny thing.  
"I found it lying under the stairs to my house. I had it with me when I got this job, so I keep it around for good luck."  
Gohan couldn't force himself to reply, he was staring at the shiny thing.  
It was the last dragonball.  
Sharpener grinned at him.  
"Cool, isn't it?" Gohan stared at the dragonball for a few more seconds, then walked right up to Sharpener, folding his arms over his chest.  
"How much do you want for it?" he asked abruptly. _Gah! Gohan, no! Don't barter! Don't barter! Remember that little old lady?! _A little voice in his head screamed at him.  
"Want for it…? Hmm…" said Sharpener, looking Gohan over. "We-ell…" Gohan crossed his fingers for good luck, hoping that Sharpener wouldn't ask for too much, he didn't have a lot of money left because of the old lady incident.  
"Well, for a cutie like you, I'd say…"  
"Sharpener!! Quit flirting with her, just name your price!" snapped Videl.  
"…One date."  
Gohan stared at Sharpener, bug-eyed. Did he just say what he thought I heard him say…? He asked himself in a dazed tone.  
"…One…one…wha…?" he stammered, turning bright red. Sharpener grinned at him again.  
"One date. Tomorrow night, at 7:30. Ristorante El Mondo."  
"Sharpener!!" said Videl angrily. "Be serious!"  
"I _am_ serious." Sharpner stated. Turning back to 'Gohannah', he grinned a third time. "One date tonight, and I'll give you this thing." He said, idly tossing the dragonball in the air and catching it in his other hand.  
"Uh…Uh… lemmethinkaboutit, I'llgetbacktoyouonthatone!!!!" cried Gohan. He promptly bolted out of the store. Videl gave Sharpener a dirty look, and then ran after Gohannah.  
"See you there!" shouted Sharpner.

_ Oh my Kami-sama… Sharpner was _hitting _on me!!_ Gohan thought wildly to himself as he stopped to catch his breath in an alleyway a few doors down from the sports store. _That…that…argh!! I can't believe he _hit_ on me!!_ Gohan sighed and slumped down against the brick wall, sitting on the ground with his knees up around his ears.  
_ It's all because of this stupid body…but if I want to get rid of it, I have to go on a date with him!!! Talk about the cure being worse than the disease…_  
"Gohannah?" Gohan looked up and saw Videl standing over him. "Don't mind Sharpner. He's a bit of an idiot." Gohan grinned a little bit.  
"You don't have to go on that date if you don't want to." Videl added, sitting down next to him. Gohan sighed again.  
"Thanks for the moral support, but is there any other way I could get that dragonball from him?"  
"Hmm… well… other than beating him up, I can't think of any at the moment. Sharpner may be an idiot, but he's also an extremely stubborn idiot."  
"Yeah…" A minute later, Gohan stood to his feet. "Well, thanks Videl. I've just got to think this over a little bit." Taking a quick look around, just to see that nobody was watching, Gohan closed his eyes and floated a few feet off of the ground. Seeing Videl staring wide-eyed at him, he grinned.  
"It runs in the family. Ja ne!"  
With that, he zoomed off into the horizon.  
Videl stared after him for a minute or so, then narrowed her eyes._ Runs in the family…? But…hey, no it doesn't, Chi Chi can't fly!!  
How'd she learn to…? Wait a minute, has Gohan been teaching her behind my back?! But…but that would mean… he wouldn't… _Videl's eyes widened.  
_ …He can't be cheating on me!!_

A lone, green skinned, pointy-eared figure sat cross-legged underneath a large birch tree. Actually, he sat about a foot off of the ground, since he was meditating.  
One ear twitched.  
"Any luck with those dragonballs?" Piccolo said as Gohan landed in the clearing beside him. Gohan grinned and put one hand behind his head, in typical Son-family-sheepish-grin-style. He'd come to see Piccolo, mostly because his mother would completely freak if she found out that he was dating somebody other than Videl, and Krillin would probably tease him to no ends, not to mention he didn't want to be on the same island as Kame sen'nin with this body.  
"We-ell… sorta…" Piccolo looked up for the first time and blinked.  
"Oh, you're a girl again. What do you mean 'sort of'? Do you have them all, or don't you?"  
"When you put it that way, no, I don't have them all."  
"So what are you hanging around here for? I thought you wanted your regular body back."  
"There's a slight problem with the last one…" Piccolo quirked a brow ridge.  
"How so?"  
"Sharpener has it…and…" Gohan trailed off, sitting down in the grass across from the Namek.  
"And…?"  
"And I have to go on a date with him in order to get it!!!" he blurted out. Piccolo's eyes momentarily bugged out of his head.  
"You WHAT?!"  
"He's go the last dragonball, and he won't sell it to me, and he wants me to go on a date with him tomorrow night in exchange for it!" Gohan wailed.  
"Why don't you just whack him one, get the dragonball, then leave?"  
"Piccolo! This guy used to be in my class in high school! I can't just whack him over the head and dump him in an alleyway!"  
"I don't see why not." Gohan sighed and got to his feet.  
"Nevermind…"  
There was nothing else for it. He was just going to have to bite the bullet.  
Seeing the expression on Gohan's face, Piccolo's eyes widened.  
"You're not actually…" Gohan nodded. The expression that Gohan had on his face was one of extreme determination that he usually reserved for death-defying situations, like going one-on-one with a monster in order to save the world.  
"If it's the only way, I'll do it." He said gravely.  
"You're that desperate?" Gohan nodded solemnly.  
"Well, I'm off. See ya, Piccolo." he said, first floating a few feet into the air, then zooming off into the horizon with a burst of ki.  
Piccolo stared after him (her?) for another minute or so. Then, one thought ran through his head.  
_Yeesh…_ The Namek leaned back against the trunk of a tree. _This ain't gonna be pretty…_


End file.
